


Heart of Gold

by HPxObsessedFan



Series: The Gryffindor Heart [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure & Danger, Animagus Harry Potter, Animagus Hermione Granger, Animagus Luna Lovegood, Animagus Neville Longbottom, Animagus Weasley Kids, Betroth Contract, Eventual Romance, F/M, History of abuse, Magic, Order of the Phoenix - Freeform, Training, tri-wizard tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPxObsessedFan/pseuds/HPxObsessedFan
Summary: Heather Joanna Potter discovers she's betrothed to Neville Longbottom the summer before fourth year.
Relationships: Family - Relationship, Friendship - Relationship, Godfather/Goddaughter - Relationship
Series: The Gryffindor Heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108586
Kudos: 15





	1. Gringotts

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Padootette wrote the Betroth Contract and the Last Will and Testament. I just made a couple of adjustments. Would anyone like to be the Co-Writer for this story? And I know that abuse charges are not like that but since this is fiction, I say screw it. Lol.

Heiress Heather Joanna Potter was fed up with how she has been treated ever since she was a year and a half. So after she had arrived back at the Dursley house with her poor excuse for relatives she informed them about Sirius Black, her godfather would be checking up on her regularly to make sure she's been treated right. Heather knew it was wrong but she was going to take advantage of that until she could get out of that house. It's been two weeks since school had let out for the Summer holidays and she wasn't sure she could make it without cursing them to kingdom come. Heather didn't want to stoop to that though. She was better than them.

It seemed like most days she was just waiting for the Dursley's to kill her as they have been saying for years. But since she has survived the Dark Lord so many times, she was pretty sure that the Dursley's wouldn't get the best of her.

As she looked at this sorry excuse of a room, Heather decided to say screw it and leave to stay in Diagon Alley. She wasn't going to listen to a Headmaster as he had no authority over her except when she is at school.

"Dobby," she whispered hoping he could hear her.

"Missy Potter," he greeted excitedly.

"Dobby, I need you to shrink down all of my belongings. I'm leaving this horrible place," Heather kindly requested.

"Yes Missy Potter," he squeaked before doing as directed. He noticed the bruises on her arms, face, and neck. He also noticed how much weight she has lost in just two weeks. He knew his Mistress was being hurt. He was happy to help where he can. After he did as she requested, Heather took one last look at this horrible place before requesting for Dobby to take her to the Leaky Cauldron.

After she had rented a room for the rest of the Holidays, Heather quickly wrote a letter to Ron and his family and Hermione.

_To the Weasley Family,_

_I know you haven't heard from me in two weeks, but I couldn't write to you. There's a good reason for it but I won't write it down in a letter. I am at the Leaky Cauldron in room 6. I have left the Durley's because I will not take how they treat me any longer._

_Heather_

After she had written to the Weasley's she pinned the same note to Hermione before sending Hedwig on her way. When she was finished, Heather ordered lunch. She was starving. She hasn't eaten anything in three days. Heather was actually surprised that she wasn't dead but she figured her magic was keeping her alive.

She was surprised when the Weasley's and Hermione showed up in just under half an hour.

"Come in," she said when she saw them at the door. They have been trying too but they seemed to have been trying to come in all at the same time.

"Heather, what happened to you!" Hermione exclaimed when she saw the marks on her best friend's body and face.

"Vernon and Dudley," she answered.

"Do you have any other injuries?" Mrs. Weasley asked covering her face. She couldn't believe that someone could do that to their own flesh and blood.

"Will everyone but Hermione, and Mr, and Mrs. Weasley turn around, please," Heather requested. Ron began to protest but when he noticed that his best friend/sister was close to tears, he turned away. He was stunned that Heather was about to cry. She was usually so strong. He didn't really want to know why his best friend looked like hell.

After Ron had turned away, Heather lifted her shirt and pants long enough for the others to see, scars, belt marks, whip marks, bruises, and Merlin knows what else. She was hurting but she was thankful that she hadn't been sexually assaulted.

"Oh, Heather," Hermione said with tears streaming down her face as Mrs. Weasley let lose a heartbreaking wail of despair. Mr. Weasley looked like he was about to curse someone.

"Have you been to a healer?" Mrs. Weasley asked as Heather covered herself again.

"No. I have to get proof so the Dursleys can go away for a long time. In the muggle world, if someone abuses a child, they go to prison for ten years for every year they had the child in their home. I was there for thirteen years. So they will go to prison for 130 years. They'll be in prison for the rest of their lives. I want that. I want them to know it was the child they abused that put them there. To do that, I need pictures and a medical file. They are not getting away with what they have done to me. And if I find out that they have received money from the Potter estate for my care, they will get charged with embezzlement along with abuse charges," Heather said through clenched teeth, eyes flashing with rage and pain.

"I'm very proud of you," Hermione said as she gently hugged Heather.

"What do you need to get done today?" Mrs. Weasley asked this courageous young woman.

"Gringotts, shopping, and to see a healer. Hermione, since you know how to use a camera, I need you to take pictures of my body so I can give them to a Lawyer," Heather requested.

"I would be happy to help put those monsters away," Hermione said glaring into space. She couldn't understand how anyone could hurt a child like that.

"Okay, let's get a move on because I am tired of looking at what those monsters did to you. The sooner we get done, the sooner we can get you to a Healer," Mr. Weasley said motioning for everyone to get a move on.

As they entered Gringotts bank to withdraw some money so Heather could shop and set up a payment for St. Mungos, she was called over by Griphook.

"Ahh, Miss Potter. Come with me please." He said as he climbed down from his podium. "Just Miss Potter." He said stopping the Weasleys and Hermione from following.

"I'll see you in a bit," Heather said before she followed Griphook down the long, winding marble halls until they came upon a dark wooden door with his name on it.

"Thank a seat, Miss Potter," Griphook says pointing to a black leather chair sat in front of a dark wooden desk.

"Thank you," Heather said as she took a seat.

"Now, I know you're wondering why you are here," Griphook said after getting over his shock at her kindness. "It is simple. Your parents requested once you reached fourteen years of age, their Last Will and Testament, and a Betrothal Contract to Mr. Neville Frank Longbottom be read to you." Griphook stated as a blush appeared in her cheeks. "Let us begin."

_"'I Lord James Fleamont Potter hereby make and sign a Betrothal Contract between my daughter Heiress Heather Joanne Potter-Black and my dear friend's son Heir Neville Frank Longbottom. Their Betrothal is to begin once they both reach the age of fourteen, however, they are only to be wed once they have both graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the age of seventeen._

_They are not to consummate with anyone but each other and only on their Wedding Night. If either party becomes infertile they may adopt, but by their 26th birthdays, they have to have at least three children for the Potter, Black, and Longbottom Lines. If at any time either party cheats on their spouse the marriage will become void, and some sort of compensation will be made. Especially in regards to the children._

_Both Heather and Neville are permitted to keep control of their inheritances, the inheritance cannot be taken away from either party. Though they may combine it if they so wish._

_Signed by Lord James Fleamont Potter and Lord Frank Algae Longbottom._

_Witnessed by Griphook Head of Potter Accounts, Lady Lily Elizabeth Potter and Lady Alice Mary Longbottom.'"_

Heather couldn't believe what was happening but at least she was betrothed to a guy she knew would treat her the way she deserved. Besides, she has had a crush on Neville since last year.

Griphook finished reading. He allowed Heather a moment for it all to sink in before he picked up her parents' Will.

"I shall read the Will and then answer any questions," Griphook stated.

_"'Hereby reads the Last Will and Testament of Lord James Fleamont Potter and Lady Lily Elizabeth Potter._

_First; we state that Lord Sirius Orion Black was never our Secret Keeper, but in fact, Peter Pettigrew was our Secret Keeper. If he betrays us in any way which results in our death or serious injury then he is to hereby lose his magic. Sirius as Heather's Oath Sworn Godfather could never have betrayed us and especially not our dear daughter._

_To our beloved daughter; we want you to know how much we love you and how proud we are of the young woman we know you have become. We are so incredibly sorry that we never got to see that happen and that our time together was cut short. We leave to you our beloved daughter, the title of Lady of the Houses Potter, Peverell, and Gryffindor our vaults 887, 01, and 706, your Trust Fund, and all their contents. We also leave to you Potter Manor in Scotland our family home, our villa in the south of France, the Peverell Ancestral home in Austria, and Gryffin Castle in Germany. Every home you have is unplottable so you won't have to worry about being found. Remember sweetheart we are always with you._

_Upon our death here is the list of Guardianship that should be given to raise our daughter are as follows:_

_Amelia Bones, Andromeda and Ted Tonks, Frank and Alice Longbottom and Remus Lupin._

_Anyone who has custody of our daughter should receive £20,000 Galleons a year for Heather's care, food, and clothes, this is to come from the Potter Family Vault 706 and they are to stay in our Ancestral home Potter Manor, so Heather knows her roots._

_Under no circumstances is Heather to stay with Petunia and Vernon Dursley. They are not to have Guardianship of her or to come into contact with her in any way as they are magic hating Muggles and would abuse Heather if given the chance._

_As Oath Sworn Godfather Sirius may have contact and visitation rights to see Heather but guardianship is not to be given fully to him. He's rash and he's prejudiced against Slytherin's and Dark Magic. We know that not all Dark Magic is evil. We want Heather to have an open mind with every type of Magic._

_Dumbledore is a good man but he tends to manipulate people for his own gain. He isn't to have contact with our daughter unless it is school-related._

_Severus Snape is not to have any form of contact with Heather as we know that he was the one who told Voldemort part of the prophecy that played a part in that monster coming after us. We also know that due to the history between the Marauders and Snape, he will mistreat Heather if given the chance._

_Heather is to be trained from the time she is fourteen-years-old due to knowing about the prophecy concerning her._

_A copy of the Prophecy is kept in Heather's Trust Vault along with keepsakes we want her to have._

_Signed by James and Lily Potter_

_Witnessed by Griphook, Frank, and Alice Longbottom_

"Before I ask you anything about the betroth contract, I will need to get in touch with Neville and his grandmother," Heather said placing her head in her hands. She was stunned but she couldn't say she wasn't happy about it. And she finally had proof about Sirius. She was sad she couldn't live with him but she understood.

"I can get in touch with them as I manage their accounts also," Griphook stated.

"Will you get in touch with Amelia Bones, also? I need to talk with her about me not living with her. I don't get along with her niece and I will not be made to feel uncomfortable or unsafe ever again," Heather requested.

"I can do that," Griphook said as he pulled out some parchment.

"I have been staying with the Dursley family since my parents were murdered. Have they been getting money for my care?" Heather asked.

"They have been getting £5,000 Galleons monthly," Griphook said watching the Potter heiress eyes flash with rage.

"I need copies of the bank statements for my lawyer. They're going to be pressing charges against the Dursleys for abuse and embezzlement. I would like for you to get all of that money back with interest," Heather requested.

"It will be done," Griphook said smirking.

"Does the cottage in Godric's Hollow still belong to my family?" Heather asked.

"Yes," he said.

"I want to torn down. I would like a new cottage built there. I have no intention of living in the cottage that is there now," Heather explained.

"It shall be done," he said before writing to the Longbottom family requesting their attendance.

When Augusta and Neville arrived, it took maybe five minutes to explain everything and show them that they were telling the truth.

"Now that is taken care of, can you tell me why you treated Neville so badly over the years. I mean, dropping him out of a window to make him show his magic is abuse!" Heather exclaimed.

"The family and I wanted him to show his magic and at the time it seemed like the best thing," his grandmother explained.

"Have you ever considered that he was in the room when his parents were tortured and he viewed magic as bad?!" Heather questioned still angry.

Augusta and Neville looked at her wide-eyed. They never considered that.

"You're right," Augusta muttered feeling ashamed for the first time on how she treated her grandson.

"And I know he isn't using the wand that is made for him. Ollivander said that the wand chooses the wizard. You cannot force Neville to be his father," Heather said still glaring but calming down.

"You're right again," Augusta said. She knew at that moment that this young lady was the right one for her grandson as not many people had the courage to stand up to her.

"I have to go meet the Weasley's and Hermione. We're going to St. Mungos, then shopping. Would you like to go with us?" Heather asked as Griphook handed her a money pouch connected to her trust vault, along with a folder of her estate portfolios and the Prophecy.

Heather would worry about Amelia Bones later.

"We'd love to," Neville said as he helped Heather out of her chair. He noticed that she had bruises and scars. He wanted her to get the help she needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Word Count: 2,563


	2. Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you don't like a lot of detail, then skip this chapter.

When they entered St. Mungos, Heather, along with her friends, well they were more like family. They have been through so much together that it was almost insulting to call them friends. Anyway, they were quickly escorted to a private room so she wasn't hounded by everyone. How she hated her fame. No one ever saw just Heather. She was more than a symbol but no one seemed to understand that.

It took about an hour but her medical results were awful. Broken bones that weren't set properly. Scars from a belt and whip were shockingly still infected but the Healer explained that her magic was keeping the infections from settling in. She was still suffering from malnutrition no matter how healthy she ate at school. She has cut out sugar entirely. They prescribed nutrition, calcium, and bone-strengthing potions for a six month period. Heather was also given a potion that corrected her vision.

The Healer was stunned when she discovered leftover venom remaining from a basilisk bite, but thankfully, Fawkes fixed just in time or Heather would have died. A potion took care of the venom that still resided inside of her. The next was a potion that took care of the venom from a spider bite. Heather didn't even know where the bite came from but she was willing to bet it was from second year.

They also found a soul-leach inside her scar. Thankfully, they knew a curse breaker. They floo called Bill so he could take it out. They discovered it was from Voldemort all those years ago. It had been leeching off of Heather's magic. The Healer explained that she would find that her magic will be stronger and more powerful.

Sadly, they couldn't locate the other soul anchors with the soul leach but at least, they knew what they were looking for. It was a step closer towards getting rid of that monster once and for all.

Everyone had shared a look because they knew Heather was a powerful young lady already, even with the soul-leach so Bill promised he would train her to control it. Heather knew she could trust the Weasley's, so she didn't even try to fight against that. She was just greatful that she could finally be around people without them looking at her forehead all of the time. She was happy that she could finally look at herself in the mirror and not be reminded of what she had lost thirteen years ago. It was bad enough that she survived when her family died. That scar had been a painful reminder.

After Heather paid the hospital bill and paid for the potion prescriptions, she left with a potions kit with charmed bottles that would refill after every use. She was thankful for that because she didn't want to have to come back to St. Mungos every time she needed more potions.

Heather decided to make another stop at Gringotts for the money pouches from her family vaults. As everyone already knew the Potter's were the descendants of the Peverell and Gryffindor bloodlines, she decided not to advertise or let anyone else know that she was the heiress of Ravenclaw, Le Fay, and Emrys along with being the heiress of Slytherin when she beat Voldemort for the third time. The first time was that horrible night in Godric's Hollow, the second time was at the end of her first year, and the third time was at the end of her second year. She planned on making that name great again. She was going to use it to build orphanages for every magical race. She also wanted to build magical primary schools so children weren't so overwhelmed when they came to Hogwarts.

Anyway, since the Weasley's and Hermione were shopping, Heather, Neville, and Mrs. Longbottom decided to stop at Trunk shop first so they wouldn't have to carry their belongings everywhere.

"Hello, I need a new school bag and trunk, please," she requested.

"Of course. Well, the schoolbags have all the same enchantments, the only difference is how it looks. They are bigger on the inside than the outside and they have a feather-light charm on them; no matter how many books you put in it, it will always be feather-light. The trunks have more variety. We have the basic trunk, normally students buy this one, which has one compartment that is twice as big on the inside. Then we have one that has three compartments, where all the compartments are twice as big on the inside. Students that are better off sometimes buy one of these so that they can have their clothes, potion ingredients, and school things in different compartments.

These are usually the ones that students buy. But we have three other models; one with five compartments, one with seven, and the last has eight. These models are much more expensive than others. The one with five compartments has three basic compartments, like the trunk with three compartments. Then it has the fourth compartment, that one has the option to be a library or a potion's lab, and then it has a fifth compartment that is an apartment, it has a living/dining room, a kitchen, a bedroom, an office, and a bathroom.

The one with seven compartments is identical to the one with five but it has the library and the potion lab, along with a second apartment. Lastly, the one with eight compartments is identical to the five and seven but it has a dueling room set up with training wizards."

Heather was very interested in the eight compartment trunk, she had no idea what the apartment was like, or how they even put an apartment in a trunk, but it couldn't possibly be worse than the little room in which she slept for the past three years and before that, she had slept in a cupboard under the stairs.

"May I see an eight compartment trunk?"

"Of course lass. Come here," the shopkeeper led her to a trunk on the floor by the door he had come through.

As far as Heather could see, it was a trunk-like all the others on the shelves. It was dark wood, with a dark metal on the corners, the handle was the same metal, as was the clasp, but on the clasp were five stones. Heather wasn't sure, but they looked like emeralds to her.

"This is an eight compartment trunk. We can alter the exterior to the client's liking, this is the base look so to speak. You see these emeralds on the clasp?" seeing Heather nod he continued, "Well if you press one of them it will open that respective compartment. Look here," and the man pressed the first stone, the clasp opened and he pulled the top up showing Heather the inside. Heather saw that it was a normal compartment, bigger than the outside but normal nonetheless. The shopkeeper closed the lid and pressed the fourth stone. He opened it again and this time Heather could see shelves inside the compartment and on the lid was parchment and quill.

"Ah, this is one with a library. Let me explain how it works. The shelves that you are seeing here are not the only ones available. When these shelves are full the first one disappears and a new one appears at the bottom. This library can hold up to five thousand books. The parchment that is on the lid is tied to the library. Imagine that you want a specific book, but you already have a thousand books, searching through all those books would be a rather slow and boring process. To facilitate it we created this, you write the name of the book on it and the book will appear on the first shelf. If you write the author's name, all the books that you have in the library written by that author will appear. If, for example, you write the word 'water', all the books with the word 'water' in them will appear, but if you write 'water spell' all the books containing spells that involve water will appear. Understand? What do you think?"

Heather was rather impressed, and although she usually didn't show her emotions to people she didn't know or trust, it was difficult to contain her enthusiasm. "I think it's brilliant," she ended up saying truthfully, "Do you think I could see the apartment and training room? I'm very interested in this trunk, and if those rooms are as good as the library, I'm positive that I'm going to buy it."

The man smiled and closed the lid.

"I have no trouble in showing you the rooms, but when I said that these were far more expensive I wasn't joking. Are you sure you can afford one of them?"

"I believe so, yes," replied Heather with confidence. After all, she is the heiress of three very old prominent families and then some. She came from old bloodlines, "From what I've seen I have more than enough, but even if it was a little more than what I believe it would still be worth it."

"Very well, if you're sure. Let's see the seventh and eighth compartments then."

And he opened the lid again. The first thing that Heather noticed was the staircase that appeared in the trunk. Seeing the shopkeeper go inside the trunk she followed him, as soon as her head had gone through the opening the lid closed and little lights appeared on the walls on his sides, illuminating the way. She went down a few more steps until she reached the end of the stairs and she saw a room with white walls and white furniture. The only reason she wasn't blind from all that white was that everything was different shades of white.

"Well let's see," the shopkeeper said merrily, "I know it doesn't look like much with all the white but it's for a good reason. The apartment has an enchantment that lets the client choose the colors they want, the enchantment leaves everything in these white colors until the client changes it. To change it you just have to put the tip of your wand on the furniture or the walls and think about the color you want. But the enchantment only works that one time, so it would be better if you already had an idea of what you want. Afterward, you can only change it with the right spells, but I think that you only learn those spells fourth year and up. You can't change the shape of the furniture, you can buy others and put it here, but these can't be changed with the enchantment. You can only change them with transfiguration and those spells are only taught to the older years at Hogwarts too. But apart from that, it's a normal apartment that can be decorated however a person wants. Do you want to see the rest of the space?"

Heather nodded and looked around. Now that she knew the reason for so much white she started paying far more attention. The room she was in had the same shape as the trunk, a rectangle where the smallest wall, the one where the stairs were, was 16ft long, and the longer wall was 26ft approximately. On the wall to her left were two doors, and the wall on her right had one door and an open archway. On the wall in front of her was a stone fireplace.

"The things that aren't in white can't be changed, the enchantment doesn't work on them." the man informed her when he saw where Heather was looking. Heather nodded and continued to inspect the room. It was half living room, half dining room. Closest to her was a sectional couch, big enough for five to six people. In front of it was a table as long as the couch and two armchairs were opposite to the couch. Near the fireplace was a dining room table with four sitting places. And two big rugs were on the floor, one in the living room area and the other in the dining room area.

Wanting to see the rest Heather opened the first door to her left and saw it was the study. The walls on either side of her were covered in shelves, on the opposite wall was a desk and in the middle of the room was a rug that had two armchairs and a divan on it.

"Behind the desk on the wall, is parchment and a quill, it works the same way like the ones in the library. These shelves are also linked to the library."

"Rather ingenious." praised Heather.

Closing the door, Heather opened the next one. It was the bedroom, it had a double bed, a wardrobe, a bookcase, and a divan.

"This bookcase is not tied to the library." the shopkeeper informed her, and Heather 'hummed'. She didn't pay much attention to the bedroom; even if it only had a bed it was far better than her room at the Dursley house. She had to admit that it was far better than what she was expecting.

The kitchen and the bathroom were completely equipped, and the only thing that was white was the kitchen walls and the high chairs by the kitchen island. The cabinets in the kitchen were dark wood with gray marble. And the bathroom was done in blue, black, and gray tiles.

"May I see the training compartment?" she asked.

"Sure. Come over here," he said motioning to a space between the fireplace and coffee table. Heather was surprised when she saw a hidden trap door revealed as they stood on top of it.

"Now, I'm one of the few people who know that the war with Voldemort and his Death Eaters aren't quite over yet so I built a trap door leading to the training room in all of the eight compartment trunks. It's the only way you can train safely without having to go outside your trunk to enter the last compartment," the shopkeeper explained.

"I knew this wasn't over," Heather muttered before she was filled with determination. She was going to train until she knew she was ready for the coming war.

When they entered the compartment, she saw seven training wizards positioned all throughout the room.

"Once you activate the training wizards, they will cast any kind of spell at you aside from the Unforgivables. They will test your limits. On the walls, there are pieces of parchment that will show you how you are doing so you can know what you need to work on," the shopkeeper explained.

"That's amazing," Heather said smiling.

When they left the trunk Heather was rather impressed. She knew magic had so many possibilities that other witches and wizards took for granted, but Heather wasn't one of them. She viewed magic as a gift. One to be cherished.

"I would like to buy an eight compartment trunk. I just have a question or two, if you could answer them, I would appreciate it."

"I'll do my best, go ahead."

"Is there a way that makes it impossible for others to open my trunk? And how do I stop someone from moving the trunk while I'm inside?"

"That is all easily solved. If you buy our safety pack, enchantments that prevent those things are cast on the trunk and it also has the option to open every compartment with different passwords. To set the password you only have to put the tip of your wand on the stone of the intended compartment and say the password but only after the safety pack is on the trunk. The pack also has the option of shrinking and enlarging the trunk with just a touch of your wand."

"And how much would that be?"

"The trunk would be 5800 galleons, and the pack another 100 galleons."

Heather didn't have to think long about it. Seeing how much she had in her vault, 6,000 galleons wouldn't even dent the amount she had.

"Very well, and the trunks exterior?"

The shopkeeper's eyes grew wide; obviously, he hadn't thought that Heather would really buy it. After all six thousand galleons was a lot of money but he pulled himself together quickly and answered, "You just have to tell me the look you would like."

"I want it lined in plum purple leather. The metal endings, the handles, and the clasp I want in brass. And the stones I would like them to be pearls. Engraved on the lid I want the initials H.J.P in silver. How long will it take to be finished?"

"Seeing as we already have the trunk finished, we would only need to change the exterior and put the safety pack on, it should take ten to fifteen minutes at most."

"That's perfect. And if it isn't too much trouble I would like a backpack with a similar look."

"It's no trouble at all." replied the shopkeeper and taking a backpack from the shelf beside him, he went back to the workshop, telling her that he would be right back.

She also decided to buy another trunk. This one had twelve compartments in a lovely warm shade of dark cherry wood. She paid extra for all of the extras that came with the trunk, including security charms and an extension charm that would extend the depth of the compartments even further. She chose to have the initials H.J.P.L engraved on the lid in fancy cursive, knowing she would be using the trunk on a regular basis once married and would use her school trunk a lot less.

The reason Heather bought another truck was that there were some things that she wanted with her from her vaults. She wanted them safely with her as she didn't have very many memories of her parents.

The next stop was The Magical Menagerie so Heather could get enough owl treats to last the year for Hedwig. She also bought her some live mice for the nights she didn't go hunting. Lastly, she purchased an owl perch with attached food and water bowls.

Then they went to Flourish and Blotts. Heather purchased seven books on each subject along with three advanced books for each of them. Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy and Herbology. She had chosen three different advanced books on medical potions and spells. Two of which were thick bound medical books, which one shown diagrams of wand movements for charms and spells, while the second was an encyclopedia of all known medical spells and charms and what they were commonly and not so commonly used for.

Heather also purchased two books on Occlumency and two books on Legilimency and a final two on advanced non-medical potions. Then she made quick work of picking up enough parchment to last for a whole year as well as selecting four new quills, which one was a pretty peacock feather that was self-inking in every color imaginable. She also remembered to pick up a new supply of both black and emerald green ink, and even a royal purple and navy blue colored ink she spotted and knew she just had to have them both.

Lastly, she picked up one of the hardback journals she saw on display, choosing one that had a navy blue cover that had a beautiful silver rose and lily pattern that intertwined with vines and butterflies that fluttered across the cover and the thick and hard spine. A solid butterfly clasp kept the journal closed securely the clasp was in the same silver color as the pattern, which had tiny dark blue stones on the wings and for the eyes.

The pages were of the highest quality and pure snow-white in color and had a texture that felt smooth like satin, instead of the pale brownish color of the parchment used for school. The journal would possibly last Heather's whole life with its never-ending pages. It would need to last that long with the kind of life Heather lived there would never be a lack of information to grace the pages.

The journal was around four inches thick and was the kind that never ran out of paper, allowing you to store previous entries that you could look back on with a tap of your wand and thinking of the date of the entry. Tapping the cover with your wand and thinking of where you last left off would turn automatically to that page. It was perfect if you were the kind of person who had issues keeping track of when and what they had written.

It was perfect and so very pretty, Heather loved it on sight when compared to the other two options, which were a combination of black and red, and pink and silver. She knew she would keep and only use her new blue ink for when she wrote in the journal. She had to have it and could not possibly leave the shop without buying it; she felt that strongly about knowing it had to be hers.

When they reached Madam Malkins an hour later, they entered, and instantly Heather went towards the ideas that had charms on them to allow growth. She purchased jackets, jumpers, sweaters, tops, t-shirts, blouses, dress pants, and jeans in different colors. She then purchased some workout clothes. Heather also got sneakers, Mary-Janes, boots, heels, and sandals.

Heather was measured for robes and cloaks, formal, informal, business and evening ones made of velvet, satin, silk, lace, brocade, embroidery, some casual cotton, and wool, the wool was similar to cashmere in emerald green, mint green, black, purple, lilac, gold, silver, pale periwinkle blue, sapphire blue, ivory, white, cream and finally a scarlet red. A few of them had extra detail. The white, ivory, gold, silver, and Lace, brocade, and embroidery were kept to a minimum, such as collars, sleeves inner lining or arranged on certain sections of the evening robes and cloaks. But only seven of them had the Potter, Peverell, and Gryffindor crests.

Their next stop was Dragon Delights. Heather purchased more jackets, long and short, knee-length skirts, trousers, dress coats, waistcoats, wallets, purses, handbags, even backpacks. She even spotted notebooks, folders, photo albums, and even boots and high heels all covered in dragonhide. She got one of everything from each dragon. The Chinese Fireball, the Hungarian Horntail, the Swedish Short-Snout, the Common Welsh Green, and lastly, the Norwegian Ridgeback.

Next, they went to Ollivanders for wand holsters. Heather purchased three made from a Hungarian Horntail. They were for her wrist, thigh, and ankle. They were charmed so her wand would always return to her. Heather also had her parents' wands but they felt the same as her wand.

Then they went to Slug & Jiggers Apothecary for new cauldrons and equipment. Heather also got hair remover potions, hair growth, and pain killers.

Their last stop was Bubbles. A bubbly witch opened it when she graduated the previous year. It had hygiene products but it was mostly geared towards witches. Heather purchased everything she wanted in scents she loved. Water Lily and Melon. Then she bought Aleo & Waterlily shampoo and conditioner. She also purchased scented and different colored candles and bubble baths, soaps, bath bombs, pearls, and moisturizers.

Heather had loved being able to finally purchase everything she needed and wanted but she was happy that her shopping was finally ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Word Count: 3,991


	3. Amelia Bones

It took a little over a week for Heather to be able to sit down with Amelia Bones due to Amelia's schedule. Considering Heather needed time to get every bit of detail of her upbringing to the lawyers, she wasn't complaining about having to wait a little longer to talk with Amelia. Granted, she wasn't looking forward to the conversation but it needed to be done. Heather wasn't going to live with someone who had a relative who was part of the problem at Hogwarts. Someone who bullied her along with the rest of the school. Someone who hexed her when her back was turned. Everyone in school knew Heather was the best in Defence. No one could touch her so the only way someone could get the drop on her was if her back was turned. Susan Bones was one of the first people who hexed Heather when her ability to talk with snakes was discovered. It was maddening being abused and hurt for something she couldn't control. It wasn't right.

They were just lucky she wasn't filing charges against the whole school. On the other hand, Heather was in the process of suing every person and company who wrote stories about her without even considering giving her a percentage of the profits. They thought they could get away with making money over her or her parents. They thought wrong. Everything that has been made over the years about her or of her, was being pulled from the shelves, along with Heather being given every fortune they made about her. She didn't really need the money, so she was donating money to St. Mungos Hospital and Hogwarts.

She has also set up a vault for the Weasley family and Hermione. Remus has also gotten money and a nice little cottage in the forest. He now has the money for his Wolfsbane potion so he will not have to worry. Sirius didn't get anything as he is Lord Black but Heather did pay for a private healer that knew Sirius couldn't have possibly betrayed her and her parents. But it did help when he swore an oath so now the Healer isn't as skittish around him.

Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley added on to their home so they would have much more room. They added four more bedrooms, one being the guest room able to fit up to three people. They enlarged the kitchen, adding a dining room off to the side. And they were finally able to afford an actual family portrait. Well, two with one having Heather and Hermione in it.

Ginny requested that her bedroom be enlarged to fit her bed and a bunk bed so she could have her friends over. She also requested her own bathroom so she wouldn't have to share with the boys. Mrs. Weasley only agreed because she knew that girls needed privacy.

Anyway, Amelia was coming to the Burrow today, so hopefully, they can come up with a solution. Truthfully, Heather would like to live with the Tonks family because Heather needed a lot of help with her medical problems and she needed someone who could help her with the trauma of everything that has happened to her and she didn't think Amelia or the Weasley's could find the time to sit with her and help her when she was emotional. She needed the kind of help that they couldn't possibly give her since they were so busy their lives were.

Aside from that, Heather couldn't live with a lot of people around her. She needed peace and quiet. She was used to being alone. There was a reason Madame Promfery requested Heather to have her own private rooms when she first began at Hogwarts. She had a panic attack the first night there due to so many people around her all at once. Heather's gotten better but she still didn't like being around a lot of people she didn't know or trust.

Heather was pulled from her thoughts when a knock sounded on the door.

"Heather, Madame Bones is here to see you, dear," Mrs. Weasley said.

"I'll be right out, Mrs. Weasley," she said as she put the last of her things in her trunk. She was hoping to hear back from the Tonks family any day now. They had already written to her letting her know they were thinking about taking her but they needed to talk with their daughter before they decided anything. Heather understood considering it was a lot to ask after thirteen years.

"Hello, Miss. Potter," a red-headed woman greeted when she entered the room.

"Hello, Madame Bones," she said taking a seat.

"So, I understand from your parent's Last Will and Testament, that you were never supposed to live with your aunt and uncle," Amelia said.

"They weren't fit to take care of a plant, let alone a child," she said glaring. "But you would have known that had you people done your jobs correctly," she said before she could stop herself.

"Well, I cannot disagree with you. You are right," Amelia said. She normally never allowed a child to talk to her with such disrespect, but in this case, it was okay. They did fail and she knew James and Lily would be rolling in their graves at the treatment their daughter was subjected to.

"Hopefully, when I come of age and take control of my seats, that will change. I will not let what happened to me, happen to another child," Heather said.

"I understand. Now, about your living arrangements..." she trailed off not sure of Heather's reaction.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I cannot live with you. It has nothing to do with you and everything to do with your niece," Heather said.

"Explain please," she said wondering what had happened. Susan never told her anything about the last few years at Hogwarts.

"She was one of the first to bully me when it was discovered I could talk with snakes. I was attacked daily until the day came when my best friend was petrified by a basilisk," Heather said.

"I see," she said angrily. She never thought that her niece would do something like that. That little girl was in some trouble when Amelia arrived home. "Wait! A basilisk?!" she exclaimed.

"Yes," Heather said before explaining what had happened the last few years at Hogwarts. She wouldn't be at all surprised if the staff was fired or put on probation for putting their students in danger.

"This will not stand," Amelia muttered. She was angry that the staff allowed this to happen. "Before all of this, I was going to explain why I couldn't take you in. I'm the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, so I wouldn't have the time to look after two teenagers," she explained hoping she didn't hurt this young lady's feelings.

"It's alright ma'am. I understand," Heather said smiling just as an owl flew in and landed next to her. Heather took the letter and read through it. It was from the Tonks family and she was hoping she could live with them.

_Heather,_

_We've talked it over with our daughter and we would be thrilled to take you into our home. Nymphadora is excited. She has always wanted a sibling and I hope you get along well with her._

_Your bedroom is all set but it's charmed to change colors when you walk in so if you don't like it at first, then walk in and everything will change. The house is a cottage so it won't be big but I'm sure you'll like it._

_And from what I hear, you are a flier so you'll have plenty of space to fly. Our home is warded unplottable so you don't have to worry about people finding you._

_We will be at the Weasley home in a couple of hours._

_Sincerely,_

_Ted and Andromeda Tonks_

"You won't have to worry about me. The Tonks family has agreed to take me in," Heather said smiling.

"They're good people. I know you'll be treated well," she said smiling.

"It was nice to meet you, ma'am," Heather said before Amelia left.

"It was my pleasure," she said before flooing home. She had a niece to scold and ground. Her summer was over. She was going to learn that you do not bully and hurt someone just because they were different. That was Death Eater behavior and it will stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Word Count: 1,458


	4. The Tonks Home

When the Tonks family showed up, Heather was already packed and ready to go. She loved the Weasley's but she needed time to herself occasionally. Hopefully, Mr. Tonks would be able to help her catch up on her muggle education because she wanted to be able to work in the muggle world when needed. Heather wanted to be a defense lawyer in both worlds and for that, she would need her education. She didn't want what happened to Sirius, to happen to anyone else.

Heather wanted to be able to do a lot of things career-wise and she was going to make it happen on her own merits. She didn't want to depend on her family name like so many heirs and heiress's do. It was maddening. Heather would rather earn respect for her own accomplishments.

Anyway, Heather wanted to be a doctor/healer and a professor. She also wanted to have equal rights between all magical beings.

"Hello, Heather. Are you packed?" Mrs. Tonks asked.

"Yes. I have my trunk in my jacket pocket," she said as she really didn't have anywhere to put it since she was wearing a knee-length floral summer dress with a blue jean jacket. Ever since Heather has read books on wizarding customs, she has dressed in an elegant, ladylike fashion as expected of her station in wizarding society.

Heather has also read that ladies did not wear their hair down except for when they were with family and close friends. So, she has taken to wearing her hair in braids or casual updos.

"Are you ready to see your new home?" Mr. Tonks asked.

"Yes, but how do I address you?" she asked.

"Andy and Ted are fine," Mrs. Tonks said smiling. She loved that this young lady was so respectful of others.

"Okay, let's go home," Ted said as he and Andy gently took a hold of Heather's hand. They knew she had been abused so they made sure she could see their hands the whole time. They didn't want to cause her any kind of grief, especially flashbacks.

When they arrived at the cottage, Heather was stunned. It looked like it came straight out of a fairy tale. It wasn't big but it wasn't small either. It was the perfect size for a small family. Heather could see in the back of the house, that an extension had been built, probably for their daughter as she grew older.

"This is beautiful," she said smiling.

"Thank you," Andy said. She was proud of her home. She and Ted worked hard for this house after she had been disowned. The only reason she had been disowned was that she hadn't wanted to marry a man twice her age and old enough to be her father. Besides, she fell in love with Ted while in school.

"The only thing we expect from you is to keep your bedroom clean and pick up after yourself," Ted said as they showed her where her bedroom was.

"I hate messy areas anyway so that won't be a problem. Also, I noticed you have a garden, may I work in it? Working with plants and being around them, is peaceful for me," Heather explained.

"I don't see why not but make sure you wash up before coming into the house," Andy said.

"Okay," she said smiling. Being around Ted and Andy, Heather was surprised that she felt at home with them. Safe. It was the first time she has felt completely safe around anyone that wasn't Remus or Sirius.

"This is your bedroom," Ted said as they stopped in front of a door that had a plaque with her name on it.

She opened the door, and she was surprised at how much they could fit in this room but she wasn't disappointed. It was beautiful. The only thing that changed about the room she walked into the room was the color of some of the designs. She may be a Gryffindor but she didn't like a lot of red. So all of the red in the room changed to jade green.

"I was expecting the whole room to change," Ted said laughing.

"The room is perfect the way that it is. I'm just not a big fan of red. Strange for a Gryffindor, but oh well," she said smiling.

"So, you like it?" Andy asked.

"I love it. But how is there a tv in here? Won't it mess up with magic around?" she asked.

"I made a charm to protect electronics. I'm a muggle-born and I didn't want to give up part of who I am," Ted explained.

"I understand. Well, that means I can use my laptop," she said smiling.

"Yes, but be careful what you do online," Ted sternly said.

"I will. Oh, can you help me catch up on my muggle education? I want to be able to find work in the muggle world when I'm older as I want to be a lawyer for both worlds," Heather explained.

"I'll be more than happy to help you," he said smiling.

"Thank you," she said before surprising both herself and Ted and Andy when she hugged them.

"There are no thanks necessary," they said smiling.

"Now, why don't you leave your trunk in here and we'll go downstairs so we can talk about your medical treatment. I know they put you on potions but that's not all you'll need," Andy said when Heather opened her mouth. It was time for this young lady to confront her fears and talk about everything because if she didn't, it would cause her problems later in life.

When Heather came back downstairs, she sat down on the couch facing her guardians. She was dreading this conversation.

"As you know, I was abused growing up in every way other than sexually, thank Merlin for small Miracles," she started before moving on and explaining her years at Hogwarts.

"First year I was supposed to be in Slytherin, I got on to the Quidditch team, me, Ron and Hermione fought a troll, we helped Hagrid smuggle out a dragon and got caught, we had detention in the forbidden forest with Malfoy where I was rescued by a centaur when I saw something drinking unicorn blood. We worked out Dumbledore was keeping the Philosophers stone on the 3rd floor, I was attacked at my Quidditch game and nearly throne of my broom, we discovered someone wanted to steal the stone and one night we discovered that Dumbledore wasn't in the castle and the thief was going to make their move so we went down to save the stone, we lost Ron on a giant chessboard and Hermione in the potions room, I went on alone only to discover it was Voldemort who wanted the stone. He attacked, I fought back after managing to get hold of the stone, he nearly killed me and I woke up in the hospital wing 3 days later." Heather told them the condensed version and looked at their stunned expressions, she knew it would take a while and sure enough, ten minutes of silence and it was finally settling, Ted's eyes flashed with undisguised rage, Andy leaped up and began pacing before spinning towards her.

"A troll, a dragon, and VOLDEMORT!" She burst out furiously and Heather nodded calmly knowing the anger wasn't directed at her.

"Where was Dumbledore in all of this?" Ted demanded and Heather shrugged.

"I don't know, all I know is he gave me my cloak for Christmas."

"Wait until I get my hands on that fucking old fool," Andy said furiously.

"So let me get this straight," Ted took a deep breath, "At 11-years-old, after growing up in the muggle world and only participating in the wizarding world and magic itself for less than a year, you face a troll, the forest, and Voldemort."

"Yeah," Heather ran her figures through her hair sheepishly, they were taking it worse than she thought, Heather mused as they both began pacing and planning the numerous protection spells that would be layering Heather from now on, Heather almost felt for the headmaster.

"Ok, well, as much as I want to lock Dumbledore in a room with a werewolf on a full moon, we can't and we are here to listen to Heather's first three years." Andy reminded herself and her husband and sat down releasing a breath.

"As always, you are right, my love," Ted agreed, "It's not like it can get worse for the second year," he laughed lightly but stopped when Heather cringed.

"How could it possibly be worse?" they gasped.

"I was nearly eaten by a herd of hungry acromantula and bitten by an ancient Basilisk," Heather blurted out and winced at how callous that came out, all the color left both their faces and they both went from 0 to catatonic in seconds.

"YOU WHAT!?" Ted roared. Andy didn't seem to be able to produce words as she registered what was said.

"Well, the chamber of secrets was opened and students began to get petrified. No one knew what was going on and at one point, we brewed Polyjuice Potion and snuck into Slytherin common room to interrogate Malfoy," Heather cracked a half-smile but hurried on.

"It was getting worse when I found this book belonging to a T. M. Riddle, one day I spilled ink over everything and the diary just seemed to absorb it. I checked the date of the diary and found it to be around the time the chamber was first opened, I wrote in it and it wrote back-,"

"Wait, what?" Andy finally spoke, she was still pale and his eyes were still flashing with unconcealed age, but her attention was focussed.

"Yeah, it wrote back and showed me a memory of Tom Marvolo Riddle and how he caught Hagrid for opening the chamber."

"Hagrid!"

"It'll be explained," Heather assured and when they nodded she took a breath and continued.

"Of course I was skeptical to believe him because it's Hagrid, I mean, I know he has a bit of a thing for dangerous creatures, but he would never purposely hurt anyone," Heather shook her head. "We didn't want to have to ask him, but then Hermione was attacked," both adults gasped and Heather nodded with a grimace.

"I was angry, and out of options. We went to see Hagrid and he swore it wasn't him, unfortunately, we were interrupted and had to hide under my cloak as the minister, Dumbledore and Malfoy turned up,"

"What was he doing there?" Heather didn't need to question who Andy was talking about.

"He was there with an order of suspension for Dumbledore, the headmaster had to step down and was taken away after leaving a message to us as I have no doubt he knew we were there. Then Fudge took Hagrid and Hagrid said that if we wanted answers all we had to do was to follow the spiders," Andy closed her eyes tiredly and Ted scowled.

"When we finally found the spiders again, they led us into the forest and into an acromantula nest," they both paled again and Ted sucked in a sharp breath.

"We spoke to the leader, well I did because Ron is terrified of spiders and couldn't actually speak, and he told us that he was the beast Hagrid had as a youth and he wasn't from the chamber. He told us that whatever was in the Chamber was the one thing they feared above all and that the last time it was open, someone died in a bathroom," Heather shook her head again, " Of course then he wasn't too happy about us leaving and set his family on us," Ted began choking and if Andy's grip got any tighter on the armchair it would break.

"How did you get out?" Ted asked in a deceptively calm voice.

"We were saved by Mr. Weasley's Ford Anglia,"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Well, a crazy house elf came to warn me that danger was happening at Hogwarts and got me locked in my bedroom with bars on my windows, Ron and the twins rescued me in Mr. Weasley's enchanted car. Well the same elf blocked the platform entrance so Ron decided to fly us to Hogwarts in the car and we crashed into the Whomping Willow," they both winced. "Yeah, so after the tree decided to beat us up, the car decided it had had enough and threw us out and went wild in the forest,"

"How the hell were you not caught?" Andy asked in disbelief and Heather grimaced.

"We were,"

"McGonagall?" Heather shook her head.

"I wish, it was Snape,"

"I never liked him!"

"Yep and he was just delightfully happy, wanted us expelled, but Dumbledore gave the final ruling to McGonagall who gave us detention and a letter home. Ron got a howler from Mrs. Weasley the next day, it wasn't pretty,"

"So the wild car rescued you?"

"Yeah, it came and pummelled the spiders, we jumped in and it took us to safety."

"What did you even learn?" Ted demanded angrily that Hagrid had sent this young lady and her friend into a forest with such dangerous animals.

"That Hagrid was innocent and it took me a while, but I wondered if the girl who died in the bathroom never left?" they frowned before Andy blinked.

"Surely you don't mean Moaning Myrtle?" she exclaimed in disbelief.

"Oh yes," Heather nodded, "By now we had escorts to lessons and I managed to trick Lockhart-,"

"LOCKHART WAS A TEACHER?" Ted yelled.

"Yeah and a crap one,"

"Oh Merlin, what was Dumbledore thinking, wait, he clearly wasn't thinking, your first two years clearly show that," Ted shook his head and retook his seat.

"Well we tricked him only to be caught by McGonagall; I convinced her that we wanted to see Hermione which turned out to be a lifesaver. I spotted a sheet of paper in her hand and managed to get it free, it was a page on basilisks," Heather shuddered and the adults went pale again.

"We got an announcement that we had to go back to the common room and we discovered that Ginny had been taken into the chamber and another message left. They were going to close the school and Lockhart supposedly was going to save her, we decided to help him only to find him packing. Well, we weren't going to allow that, we dragged him to the second-floor bathroom where I found the entrance,"

"The entrance of the legendary Chamber of Secrets is in a girl's bathroom."

"Yeah, that was Ron's reaction," Heather agreed, "After I asked it to open,"

"What do you mean asked?" Andy asked curiously and Heather shifted, she didn't want to tell them that she could speak to snakes.

"I uh, well I'm kinda a parcelmouth," she eyed them warily, a few emotions played out on their pale faces, shock, and confusion is the most prominent.

"We'll come back to how that's possible later, it doesn't matter anyway," Andy said and Heather breathed in relief.

"Ok, well we went in and Lockhart, the idiot, made the roof cave in when he tried to obliviate us with Ron's broken wand."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, but it separated us so I was left to go on alone." they lost all color at that thought and Heather swallowed hard before she continued.

"When I got into the main chamber I saw Ginny, she was just lying there still as death, cold as ice and I panicked. I put my want down," Heather didn't think it was possible for anyone to lose more color until she said that she was then wandless.

"I then came face to face with the 16-year-old Tom Riddle, he wasn't a ghost but he wasn't solid either, he said he was a memory," they exchanged worried glances and Heather swallowed.

"He explained how he had been possessing Ginny all year and made her open the chamber, he then said his next goal had become me and how I had survived when the 'great Lord Voldemort' had be destroyed."

"Why did that matter to him? Voldemort was after his time," Heather grimaced.

"That's what I said but he just laughed and said Voldemort was his past, present, and future," they both looked as confused as she had been so she took out her wand and wrote Tom Marvolo Riddle in gold letters in front of her and then made them rearrange like Tom did that year into _I am Lord Voldemort_. The reaction was instant, they gasped and leaped up,

"That was Voldemort?"

"Yeah, as a teen,"

"What in Merlin's name?"

"It was weird,"

"But that's…" Ted trailed off still unhealthily pale.

"Go on hunny,"

"It was then I realized he had my wand," they cringed, "Then he called the basilisk," Ted actually whimpered.

"I was terrified and I can't remember exactly, but I remember saying Dumbledore was the greatest wizard in the world and Fawkes came to me with the sorting hat," Heather ignored their questioning looks, "The basilisk came and I ran with my eyes closed, I remember it chasing me and then Fawkes blinded it, I could open my eyes, but I almost wish I didn't; it was massive." Heather shuddered, "Riddle was screaming at the snake to smell me out and I was praying for anything to help me, the hat landed in my lap and I threw it on, literally asking for anything. I somehow managed to call the Gryffindor sword to me and when the basilisk lunged for the kill I stabbed it through the roof of its mouth, unfortunately, one of the massive fangs ended up in my arm," Heather pulled up the sleeve of her jacket to show the scar, that had been too much for Andy and Ted.

They both placed any kind of spell on her so they would know what happened, the second it did.

Heather continued with the story.

"My vision was getting blurry and I knew I was dying, Riddle, the sick monster, was laughing and mocking me as Fawkes cries on the wound," Andy perked up.

"Fawkes is a phoenix," she said slowly before smiling in relief, "Healing powers," Heather nodded.

"Yeah, he healed me, but it was too late when Riddle realized so he resorted to trying to kill me with my own wand," they tensed,

"I don't know what made me do it, but it seemed like the right thing to do, I grabbed the fang and stabbed the diary, Riddle screamed this terrible, agony filled scream and ink poured from the diary-like black blood, I kept stabbing until Riddle was gone and Ginny woke up. Fawkes took us back to safety and it was discovered that Lockhart had wiped his own memories and back in Dumbledore's office, after everything had been sorted, Malfoy turned up with the elf who had been warning me. He hinted that it was Malfoy that gave Ginny the diary and I tricked the ponce into freeing the elf, Madam Pomfrey brewed the mandrakes and everyone woke up and that's the end of that year," Ted and Andy were silent as they contemplated.

"Third year wasn't as bad. Sirius hadn't been after me but the traitor. But the dementors almost killed me no less than three times. They make me relive my parents' last moments, so Remus taught me how to cast the Patronus Charm. My Patronus takes the shape of my father's animagus form,"

"At the end of that year, we heard Pettigrew admit to me and my family all those years ago. I wanted to kill him but I knew he needed to suffer for what he did so I told Sirius and Remus that we would let the dementors have him. But before we could do much of anything, Snape appeared and he was irrational. There was no reasoning with him so, me and my best friends, Ron and Hermione stunned him and it knocked him out,"

"Then Remus transformed into a werewolf, and we couldn't do anything about it. Later that night, Sirius had been captured and kissed, so I and Hermione went back in time and saved his life but the downside was we couldn't get him freed because Fudge wouldn't listen to us. I wanted to go with Sirius and I didn't care if we had to hide for the rest of our lives, I would be free and with the one person who risked everything to protect me," Heather finished her story.

After that conversation, Heather finally felt secure enough to be herself, her new and improved confident, assured self which everyone was pleased with. Ted and Andy had a very large drink when Heather went to bed that night, neither of them could find the words to describe their feelings, but one thing was sure, Albus Dumbledore would be in for some hell when they were finished. May Merlin have mercy on the old fool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Word Count: 3,599


	5. Back to Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: In chapter three, there is a mention of Heather having panic attacks when she is around too many people at once, so naturally when she is slowly being around so many people, it would be logical that she could share a dorm with others.

The last month has gone by so fast and before she knew it, it was time for school. Heather was happy to be going back to Hogwarts because she was finally going to start applying herself and she was going to claim the Gryffindor heir suite. She wasn't going to be sharing a dorm with anyone because she didn't trust anyone at the school except for the Weasley kids, Hermione, Neville, and Luna. She's been bullied so many times that she was just tired of everyone inside the school, including the staff. They have failed time and time again. Well, Heather wasn't going to put up with that, so she has given Andy her seats on the Board of Governors. They were going to make the Professors do their job.

Heather has also appointed Andy as her proxy in the Wizengamot. It was time to change things.

"Heather, are you packed, sweetie?" Andy said knocking on the doorframe.

"Yes, Andy," she said as she finished putting on her heels. She was wearing a light turquoise blue pencil skirt, with a darker turquoise blue blouse with matching heels, clutch, earrings, and bracelet.

When they flooed onto the platform, Heather noticed Hermione was already waiting for her.

"Hey, Monie," she said giving her a hug.

It was no surprise that the Weasley family almost didn't make it but Heather and Hermione knew it was because Ron always waited until the last minute to pack his trunk. The girls nor his family would ever understand him but they wouldn't change anything about him. Well, aside from his temper and manners.

It didn't take long for Neville and Luna to arrive at their compartment. The compartment adjusted itself to accommodate them. They hadn't known until then that the compartments magically expanded but they shouldn't have been surprised as it was a magical train.

"Hi, Heather," they greeted. Neville and Heather decided to start off as friends and go slow. They had time to get to know each other. They wanted to have a good foundation for their relationship and eventually for their marriage.

Hermione was about to ask Heather how her Summer was until Heather started explaining what she had done. She had sold the basilisk carcass and split the money between herself and anyone else that had been harmed by the basilisk. Heather didn't care that they were just petrified by the basilisk, they still lost months of their lives. She also had paid the goblins to make battle-ready outfits and boots from the basilisk hide.

They had made eight sets of battle-ready outfits counting Heather, herself. The outfits themselves were long-sleeved shirts, vests, pants, and boots. There hadn't been enough to make some for the adults after Heather promised half the hide to the goblins along with the meat as they had no use for the venom. Heather also asked for the tooth that got pierced her arm. It is now in a small glass case in her trunk. She also asked for the teeth to be forged into daggers. After the robes were made, Sirius told her not to worry about it when she had told him there hadn't been enough basilisk hide for the adults since he had purchased enough dragon hide battle robes for the adults. He said they weren't durable like basilisk hide but it would work just enough. He and the other adults said they'd rather their children have as much protection as possible.

Everyone was stunned at what Heather had told them but they shouldn't have been as she was very protective of those she cared about. She reminded them of a mother dragon protecting her eggs. She was relentless.

They had been more surprised at what had appeared in their bank accounts. It was more than they could spend in their lifetime. Over a million gallons each. Again, Heather didn't need the money, so she donated it to Hogwarts but she made damn sure that the school governors couldn't touch the money for their own gain. Heather was tired of having substandard teaching, protection, food, and supplies. The students deserved more from their education. They deserved to be put first for a change.

Plus, it was more than time to get new school brooms. Heather was tired of first years coming to her after they had been injured during flying class. She was happy to teach them to fly but she didn't like them being scared of school brooms. It was maddening when they took their issues to their Head of House and nothing was done.

But, she would still take the time to teach them. She liked the first years. They were cute but Heather has always been a sucker for children. She couldn't say no to them.

Another thing that was going to change was the uniforms. They would still have them but they were going to be better and no robes. Robes were impossible. Especially in potions. She couldn't count how many times her robes caught on fire when dealing with potions. It was maddening having to fix their robes every day after potions.

Another thing Heather was going to do was open a store inside the school. It would be opened three days a week, for two hours and will have school supplies, candy, books, wand holsters, broom care kits, brooms, games, and clothes for the students to buy should they run out or want something different. The students will have the option of exchanging their points for something in the shop should they have enough points or grades. The shop itself would be run by the House Prefects and the Head boy or girl.

When they finally arrived at Hogwarts, Heather stayed behind to make sure the first and second years got inside safely. She knew how mean the older kids were and she wasn't going to let that happen again. The bullying would stop one way or another. Heather was done with letting things slide. She didn't care if the staff didn't like the way things were going to be now, they should have done their jobs properly.

Before they sat down at the Gryffindor table, Neville pulled her aside and gave her a protein journal. It was so they could communicate when they weren't together. It also gave them time to talk about their childhoods without anyone eavesdropping. They wouldn't have to worry about anyone using their past against them.

Andy and Ted have already taken measures with the press. They couldn't write anything about Heather without a vow to only tell the truth. She had been extremely grateful for that as she didn't want any more people taking advantage of her since she didn't have parents to protect her.

Anyway, after the sorting, Gryffindor had gained ten more students in their house. Heather would have welcomed them but she was too tired but she did promise them that she would show them around Hogwarts in their first week.

It was good to be back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Word Count: 1,198


	6. Room of Requirement

Heather and her friends have been back to school for about two weeks now and Heather is already at the top of her year in three of her favorite classes. Transfiguration, Charms, and Defence Against the Dark Arts. Hermione and their other friends were surprised but supportive. They've always known that Heather was smart but for some reason, she felt the need to hide her intelligence. They were happy that she was finally applying herself even if they don't know the reason for her sudden drive to learn everything.

Heather was making her way to the Room of Requirement to go through everything and copy them so she can return everything to Hogwarts. She knew Hogwarts needed more funds and she was more than happy to help her school given that she was the heiress of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw by blood and Slytherin through conquest.

When she arrived on the seventh floor she peered down the halls making sure no one was looking before walking back and forth three times before opening the door.

Heather asked for trunks to appear and watched as they appeared from Merlin knows where due to the room being so big. She summoned all the money in the room and placed it inside one of the trunks due to all the trunks having an unlimited extension charm on them.

After the money was dealt with, she summoned all the Goblin made items and placed them in another trunk so she could send it to Gringotts at Yule. She had no need for bladed weapons aside from her sword, so she was sending them all back along with the jewelry. The jewels were too much for her. they were hundreds of years old and didn't fit her at all.

Then she summoned all the wands and wand holsters, she was stunned at seeing the number of lost wands over the years. There had to be over a thousand wands she placed them inside one of the trunks. She was going to send the wands to Ollivanders. Hopefully, they would match with other wizards and witches.

She then summoned all the books, parchment, inks, and quills before she copied the books then placed them inside another trunk before summoning all the brooms and placing them inside the last trunk. Looking around Heather saw portraits of four people that couldn't possibly be anyone else but the four Founders of Hogwarts. She was stunned that they looked to have been tossed inside the room and forgotten about. They also seem to have been frozen. She gently placed all four portraits inside a trunk so they wouldn't be stuck inside this room anymore.

Heather planned on asking Dobby to place them above the teachers' table in the great hall in front of their own houses. She was hoping that they would be able to put a stop to most of the hostilities between all four houses. After looking around for the last time, she noted that there wasn't anything else worth saving or copying so she shrunk the trunks before leaving the Room of Requirement.

But Heather did decide to keep the inks, parchment, quills, and trunks so she could sell them in the shop she wanted to open inside the school.

It took a few hours to copy all of the books, but she finally did. She had Dobby take them to Irma Pince, the school Librarian while she organized the books inside her trunk. Heather knew if people found out what kind of books she now had in her possession, she would be hunted down for that knowledge alone.

The knowledge would really help with the coming war.

Heather dreaded it if anyone found out she had books, journals, and scrolls that belonged to the founders. People would kill her if only for everything she inherited from the founders for sure. She had no desire to die any time soon.

She wondered if anyone knew what Hogwarts was built on top of. Heather was willing to bet that no one aside from her knew that Hogwarts was built on Le Fay land. Heather wasn't going to tell anyone unless that swore a blood oath and an unbreakable vow never to tell anyone.

Heather didn't want anyone trying to take the castle as there were already people trying to control what was taught in her school. It was going to stop as soon as she wrote up a proposal for the board and Wizengamot. Trying to control what students learned was going to stop.

Heather wanted everyone to have the best education so Hogwarts was going to offer ten years instead of seven. That was another reason why Heather went searching in the Room of Requirement. She needed all the books for the school so she could offer those years and classes for anyone who wanted a higher education.

The plan was Hogwarts would have an updated class of muggle studies that would include classes from the muggle world. But she did admit that it was more for muggle raised children that didn't want to give up their education in the muggle world like Hermione and herself, obviously. But muggle studies were going to be mandatory from first year to at least fifth year so they would pass the O.W.L.S required.

Heather was going to put forth an offer to have a portion of the land surrounding Hogwarts separated for vegetable and fruit gardens and trees. It would help save money for food. They were planning on housing dairy cattle and chickens so they would have milk and eggs without having to spend any extra money. Heather would rather have the money go to providing better education and they would need money to hire the teachers needed.

It would be over for teachers having multiple jobs because they couldn't give the students the time they required for any problems they have. There will be the Headmaster, the Deputy Head position, the Head of House, and Professors. There will also be positions for counselors for every year group in each house so they can help the students when they need it. There will never again be a repeat of students being forced back to an abusive home. It was time it stopped.

The students were going to be put first. The teachers have been failing their charges for the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Word Count: 1,074

**Author's Note:**

> Final Word Count: 2,563


End file.
